Sesshoumaru has What!
by Satsukifujin
Summary: While looking through Kagome's photo album, her friend discovers a picture of Sesshoumaru and makes a shocking observation. Thus, revealing the real reason as to why Sesshoumaru is so drop dead gorgeous.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters… even if I did steal them from overseas and have them hoarded up in my closet. They sill belong to Rumiko.

Authors note: Just another random idea, I was actually watching sailor moon when it popped into my head! . Talk about weird.

Sesshoumaru's got what?!

"Finally!" Kagome sighed, slipping the last picture in the photo album. It had been harder than it looked to get the pictures for her album without the others in the feudal era noticing that she was snapping pictures left and right with her 'Magic Box' as Miroku called it.

"I'm so glad I decided to do this! Some of the pictures are amazing! Especially that one I got of Sesshoumaru in his full demon form! Though… I'm not going to be doing that anytime soon… I still get the feeling he saw me." Kagome frowned. She'd snapped the picture and was in the middle of her victory dance when on the second loop around the tree she came face to snout with the biggest nose and teeth she'd ever seen. 'I thought for sure I was going to be dog meat. Luckily Inuyasha did his thing and said something stupid to piss his brother off. Yay me!'

"Kagome, one of your friends is here!!" Kagome's mother called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled. 'I'm supposed to have two more days! If it's Inuyasha already I'm going to sit him into the feudal era the hard way!' Kagome thought, building up steam as she made her way down the stairs.

"INU….. oh! Yuka! Hi… ugh! Eh heh. It's great to see you!" Kagome blushed as she greeted her school friend. 'Whew, that was close! I about blew it!'

"Hey Kagome!! I called earlier and your grandpa said that you were actually feeling better today!! I figured it'd be a great time to catch you up on all you missed in the past few weeks you've been sick!" Yuka smiled at her long time friend.

"Catch me up? Oh Yuka!! You would!!" Kagome beamed! 'Finally! One of my friends understands!! Now I'll be able to figure out those math problems!'

"Yup! All the latest gossip! You wouldn't believe what Hojo's been up to and with who! It's crazy, almost like a battle ground and you have to keep track of the enemy! Or in your case, the girls going after Hojo!" Yuka posed in a battle stance.

'I knew it was to good to be true…' Kagome thought. 'Oh well.'

"Hey Yuka, do you want to just come up to my room and we'll talk there?" Kagome asked, ready to just go upstairs and lay on her soft bed after such a letdown.

"Sure thing Kagome, after all you need to let it sink in that your going to need to start defending you boyfriend from all those rabid girls!" Yuka bounded up the stairs ahead of Kagome.

'sigh…' Kagome began to trudge up the stairs as if walking into her death… ' and it may very well be, I can see it now. Here Lies Kagome Higurashi, talked to death by noble friend.' Kagome snorted. ' I wonder what Inuyasha would…. Inuyasha… OH NO!!! I forgot about the album!' Kagome gasped, bolting up the stairs towards her room.

"YUKA!!" Kagome cried as she threw open her bedroom door.

"Oh, hey Kagome! These pictures are amazing! I didn't know you had anything to do with plays?!" Yuka grinned from the bed where she was browsing through Kagome's photo album of the feudal era.

'Plays?! She thinks my pictures are from a play! Lucky!' Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

" I do have one question though… does this guy really look like this?!" Yuka said holding the album facing Kagome so that she could see the picture she was pointing at.

"Who, Sesshoumaru. Ugh, yeah! He always looks like that, ugh, minus the makeup on his face and those old fashioned clothes!" Kagome said, quickly thinking of a cover up story just incase Yuka came up with any more questions. 'Though the makeup is a stroke of genius I think! Though, I'll never let Sesshoumaru find out that I said that, he'd kill me for sure!'

"Hmm… Kagome. He's really sexy and all but I think he might have some kind of a disease." Yuka said, holding her chin in her hand while studying the picture closer.

"What, a disease?" Kagome gasped. 'Can she tell he's not human!?'

"Yeah, it's something I've been noticing quite a bit in your album. Are some of these guys related somehow?" Yuka looked up at Kagome.

'She can tell! Oh no!!! I need to distracter her!'

"Just what disease do you think Sesshoumaru has?" Kagome stared at her friend. 'What if she was really onto something? After all, there are no more demons in her era so maybe Yuka knows the answer!'

"I think its Klinefelter Syndrome." Yuka said once again tracing the picture with her hands.

"What is it?! How do you know?" Kagome asked, anxious to see if her friend had the answer to the question that had been bugging her for months!

" Well, obviously it's a disease and how I know that he has it is that he's just to pretty."

Yuka said with a definite nod and a tap on the photo Sesshoumaru's head.

"….." Kagome stared.

"OH! Sorry Kagome I've got to go! My mom wanted me to go by the grocery store before it gets to late! Bye!!!" Yuka dashed out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door before Kagome had to chance to even blink.

"Just to pretty…" Kagome sighed. ' I wonder what Klinefelter Syndrome really is, there's no way that Yuka could come up with a disease like that.' Kagome pulled out her laptop and typed the syndrome in a search engine.

Klinefelter Syndrome A disease in which a man has an extra X chromosome. Instead of XY, the man has XXY. Thus giving the man a more feminine appearance.

"I don't believe it. Yuka may just be right!" Kagome exclaimed, laying on her bed to stare at he picture of Sesshoumaru. 'hmmm… and it may not just be Sesshoumaru with this disease.' She turned the page to a picture with Naraku on it. 'This calls for further thought, but first! I have a math exam to study for!'

Kagome taped Naraku's picture with a forefinger. "Wish me luck!" and with a saucy wink towards the photo she turned towards her books and began a long night to studying.

FIN!

Hope you liked!!! R&R!!!


End file.
